


Bargain

by WifeYamaguchi



Series: Faustian Verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Breastfeeding, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Lactation, Male omegas have vaginas, Mpreg, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oral, Polyamory, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeYamaguchi/pseuds/WifeYamaguchi
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is not a bad alpha. He’s very loving, in fact, to the point it’s overbearing. He showers his omega in praise (of his beauty, his curves, his soft skin, and every night, of how well he takes a cock), in clothes (dresses, skirts, panties, never pants, never anything but sweet pastels, always girly, always soft, and with cat motifs whenever possible), in food (sweets, a plump omega is a happy omega, and both are important for healthy pups), and other thoughtful gifts (scarves and pillows and blankets, all thick with his alpha’s scent).And of course, he even had Kei over as often as he could, with increasing frequency now that he’d been looking at universities here in Tokyo.





	Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my earlier fic, Faustian.
> 
> This work is a piece of dark fiction, and as such, contains themes some may find uncomfortable. 
> 
> That in mind, I'd like to take the opportunity to make it clear that you are responsible for your own internet experience. I have appropriately tagged sensitive subjects, and that is where my responsibility ends. 
> 
> For those who it may concern, this work contains very minor mentions of bokuaka, yakushiba, and toraken.

Tadashi wakes up like he always has, these past few months. Facing towards the window, sweet morning light peeking in from the curtains. An extra pillow, securely tucked away in his arms. Warm, blissful sigh on his neck, nose pressed against his bond mark. His husband’s arms wrapped around his form, one hand resting on his budding breasts, the other on his gravid midsection, his nightie pushed away as to lay it on his bare skin. A leg, his mate’s, snaked between his own. 

Kuroo Tetsurou is not a bad alpha. He’s very loving, in fact, to the point it’s overbearing. He showers his omega in praise (of his beauty, his curves, his soft skin, and every night, of how well he takes a cock), in clothes (dresses, skirts, panties, never pants, never anything but sweet pastels, always girly, always soft, and with cat motifs whenever possible), in food (sweets, a plump omega is a happy omega, and both are important for healthy pups), and other thoughtful gifts (scarves and pillows and blankets, all thick with his alpha’s scent). He cuddles and spoons and gives out kisses freely, and is always thrilled to do so at Tadashi’s request, when his hormones demand it, or other, more carnal attentions. When Yamaguchi first became his, he even took time off work and missed class to tend to his poor, frightened, broken-hearted mate, calming him with his scent and holding him as he cried. 

He even made sure Tadashi had plenty of other omegas to socialize with, plenty of which wore faces he once knew. Shibayama, now Yaku. Bokuto’s Keiji. Kenma, living next door with his alpha Yamamoto. A few others from the neighborhood that he’s never met before, but can sympathize with all the same, some having been taken the way he was, others bonded of their own choice (however little of it they had), some even happily mated to an alpha they pursued of their own accord (Keiji had asked Bokuto to bond him, even). 

And of course, he even had Kei over as often as he could, with increasing frequency now that he’d been looking at universities here in Tokyo. It wasn’t even uncommon for him to sleep over when he had campus tours two days in a row. He’d even be here later today, for dinner. 

Tadashi doesn’t worry about that, though, even though he’d be the one cooking. It wasn’t that Tetsurou made him, he was quite content to pamper Tadashi and not demand anything from him but his body, affection, and pups. It was that he’d settled into the role. And perhaps, that he had grown to enjoy his alpha’s praise and happiness whenever Tadashi played the part of a lovely little wife. He’d say part of him looked forward to Tetsurou calling him a good mother, of cooing at him as he breastfed or made their children laugh, but the truth is, all of him wanted that. He wondered if it made him weak, to long for the alpha’s affection, his sweet, rewarding kisses.

Kisses like the ones Tetsurou pressed against his neck first thing everyday, making the skin around his bond mark tingle and his body shudder. 

“Kitten,” he’d murmur, pulling him in closer, his rough purr, almost jagged, filling the room, “big day today. Kei’s got a surprise. It’ll make you happy. Speaking of...”

Tetsurou has his own way to start the day, and his morning isn’t complete until he’s used his tongue to make his precious omega cry. He was a little shy about it at first, his last attempt at oral being on Kenma, years ago, when they were just coming into their dynamics, hadn’t yet settled into the familial relationship that would see Taketora coming to him for permission to claim an omega relative. But it’s an alpha’s job to pleasure their omega, so he was determined to learn, even if it was by trial and error. At first, it took time, and he was a little embarrassed, but his perfect little omega didn’t complain at all. And that only made him determined to try harder. Now, he can work Tadashi’s cunt skillfully, pull so much noise from his mate. It’s like music; there’s nothing else he’d rather listen to first thing in the morning, no birdsong compares.

So he slides under the covers as he lays his mate on his back, thinking to himself that home is between his Tadashi’s legs. 

Tetsurou has never asked Tadashi to return the favor. He does all the same, just as he cooks and cleans despite his alpha only asking of him that he lay back and be pampered. It felt almost natural, as he resigned to the role of a wife and lover. Not just because resistance seemed futile, but because Tetsurou’s affections had poisoned him, a cancerous fondness growing in his heart. The loyalties of a wife called to him, and his was rewarded with all the gratitude that his alpha had to offer. He sank into it more everyday, and often found himself wondering why that scared him so much.

An hour later, long after they had woken, having sat in silence after their fun, Tadashi resting his head on his alpha’s arm, they finally got up. Sharing a shower, as they often did, Tetsurou shampooing him, washing him, appreciating the curves of his hips and his belly, and then smiling blissfully when Tadashi took the chance to run his hands over his chest.

They’d get dressed together after drying each other off, Tetsurou with a tank top and short-sleeved button up, and Tadashi with a maternity sundress (Tetsurou was particularly fond of seeing him in pink), cat-themed stockings, and matching panties. Shoes aren’t really necessary (Tetsurou has never actually said the phrase ‘barefoot and pregnant’, but Tadashi could presume from the fact that Tetsurou had only ever bought him formal high heels that would be uncomfortable to wear around the house—and that when Tadashi wore sneakers when he first came, Tetsurou had taken them off, saying that his omega should be relaxing, and thrown them out), but he at least has slippers. As his mate leaves to start breakfast (he insisted Tadashi take it easy in the mornings), Tadashi tentatively sits at his vanity. Tetsurou didn’t particularly care if he wore makeup (but he still was happy to see his omega embracing his natural femininity, and Tadashi’s heart fluttered everytime Tetsurou seemed proud of him, and he was weak enough to enjoy that feeling), but he figured that today, he should put in some effort.

Kei was coming, after all.

 

After finishing breakfast (bacon, eggs, toast with peanut butter, and lots of fruit, topped off with vitamin supplements meant to be good for both a pregnant omega and her pups, and for Tetsurou, almost the same, minus the supplements and with the addition of a sampling of Tadashi’s breast milk), Tadashi sinks into his alpha’s chest and arms as he lounges on the couch. It’s not because he’s disinterested in tv, really, but that the pregnancy makes him sleepy, that he falls asleep.

He wakes up to a soft “Kitten,” gently roused by his alpha, “I gotta unlock the door for Kei, and you’re kind of on top of me.”

“Tha’s a first,” Tadashi mumbles as he sits up, aided by Tetsurou, now laughing, pushing at his back. God knows how long it’d take him to sit up with a belly this size on his own. 

“Ohhhh? You can ride me next time, if you like.”

“In this state,” he managed through a yawn, “I’d crush your pelvis.”

“Next breeding, then.”

Tetsurou wants a big family, and he finds a way to remind Tadashi of it every single day. 

Lately, Tadashi hasn’t been minding the idea. As much, at least.

“Thanks,” is the first word out of Kei’s mouth, “I was only locked out for five minutes this time, instead of ten.”

“Sorry,” Tetsurou shrugs it off, “you know how hard it is to wake our precious Tadashi.” 

“For me, it’s hard because he sleeps like a rock. For you, it’s because you’re soft on him.”

“Like you aren’t?” 

Kei only responds with an embarrassed glare. 

“Relax. It’s not like you’ll be locked out again anytime soon.” 

“He won’t?” Tadashi asks, having returned from the kitchen with drinks. Setting them on the table, he’s greeted by Kei with a hug. Tadashi returns the gesture, hesitantly at first, before holding him without restraint. Before being claimed, hugs like this were few and far between, always initiated by Tadashi, and grudgingly returned by the beta. He’d look at the beta’s blushing face, smile, and say ‘Sorry, Tsukki!’ when Kei told him to shut up, even though he hadn’t said anything. 

Except for the assault, just before Kei let Tetsurou claim him. When Kei saw him, disheveled and crying, he’d embraced Tadashi, holding him close and tight as the both of them cried. 

He didn’t realize at the time that it was in that moment Kei had made his decision. That Kei decided he should be with Tetsurou. 

But Tadashi didn’t like to think about that, because he knew he couldn’t recognize it as the betrayal it was anymore, always forgiving, always adapting.

The next time Kei would hold him that close was when he was holding him down for his alpha. After that, a few months later, when Kei visited the new couple for the first time, whispering ‘I missed you’ under his breath.

“Yeah,” Kei said as he let go. “Kuroo figures I’m gonna be over enough that I should have my own key—”

“Awww, Kei, you don’t have to call me by my family name, we’re closer than that.”

“—plus, he’d like to have someone else to have access to the house if you need any help. Besides the Bokuto and the others, anyways.” 

“You can’t blame me for worrying!”

Kei ignored him, not even looking in his direction as he squaked. He seemed to be staring at Tadashi’s belly, instead, as the omega laid a hand on it. 

“Did you choose a university, then? One close by?”

“Yes,” he answered a little too quickly, “well, that, and…” 

“Kei was thinking of living here. With us.”

“That.”

—————————————————————————————————————————-

Several hours later, Tadashi watched the two exchange their soft drinks for beers. Tadashi was having a smoothie with various nutritional ingredients, another thing Tetsurou was sure would make for a healthy pup (or pups, as he’d always insist). Alcohol was bad for pregnancies, after all, not to mention that his mate was of the opinion even non-carrying omegas shouldn’t drink. 

Sitting there, watching them drink and chat, Tadashi felt like an outsider in his own living room, even as Tetsurou slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his chest. 

“Ahhh,” he breathed, the scent of alcohol tickling his mate’s nose, making him smile, “My Tadashi really makes me happy, Kei.” 

“I can see, per—”

“He could make you happy, too, Kei-kuuuun.”

Tadashi and Kei meet eyes, both red-faced. Kei breathes, ready to speak. Tetsurou intercedes first.

“You're family, a brother. Brought ‘Dashi an’ me together! Helped me move him in! Now you're here. ‘Practically a pack, us. That means wha's mine is yours,” he laughed, “an’ I know you two liked a'cother. Was all kinds of surprised when you said yes,” a swig of beer, before he presses his nose in a stuff Tadashi's hair, “proud, too. You really did what was best for our ‘Dashi. Now you’re here! And I don’ mind. It'd be good for ‘im! Omegas need all the lovin’ they can get, ‘specially pregnant. D’serve it, too!”

He slouches, then, apparently having said enough after having gotten worked up. “Whaddya say, Kei-chan? Be our third?”

“I,” he breathed, “I don't know. I…”

“Need some convincin’?” he asked, but moved before an answer could make itself clear. His tongue found its way into the omegas mouth, Tadashi gagging at the sudden intrusion and lingering taste of alcohol. He broke the kiss just as suddenly, both gasping for air as Tetsurou shot up. "Bedroom."

Tadashi was being held bridal-style in half a second. "Let's go let's go!"

"Kuroo-sa—"

"Tetsu!"

"T-tetsurou! I can't—"

"Can! Said so!"

Tetsurou kicked the bedroom door open, Kei trailing behind awkwardly, and in an instant, Tadashi was pinned to the bed, his alpha's knee grinding against his crotch as he protested. 

"T-tetsurou, Kei, he—"

"Shhh, kitten, you're his too now, it's okay, shh, just enjoy this, I promise you'll love his cock, be so good at taking it," he assured, pulling at his dress, ripping it from the force. "Oops," he said pausing only a second before tearing the rest, "getcha a new one, baby," he swore, exposing his blushing omega to his best friend.

"Lookit him, Kei. Isn't he gorgeous? Those curves, these legs, the soft skin, all the freckles. I couldn't ask for more… be selfish, keeping this to myself. He deserves all the cock he can get. Gotta…" he paused, petting at his mates pregnant form.

"C'mere," he demanded, seemingly having forgotten he was in the middle of a rant about how he needs to share his mate, "feel 'im. So soft, ya gotta feel it."

Kei walked forward slowly, as if the ground beneath him might fall away, or as if he might wake up from a dream at any moment. For the first few moments, his fingers barely dusted the stomach's taut skin, touch tingling Tadashi's skin, and only after a few moments did he gain the courage to lower his hand completely, sitting there, idle.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Doc says it might even be triplets, a whole litter," Kuroo comments, before sighing fondly. "Isn't he amazing like this? Beautiful before, but an omega always looks best pregnant. Don't know what it is, but I wanna ravish him every time I lay eyes on this dome of his."

As he spoke, Tetsurou hooked a finger through the front of the omega's bra, popping it open.

"God."

"Only gonna get bigger from here. Could feed a village, yeah?"

All the while Tadashi squirmed under their gaze, watching reluctance fade from the beta's eyes, replaced by hunger. Tetsurou noticed too, fingers creeping at the edge of his mate's panties. Their mate's panties. "You want this."

"I do."

"Wasn't' askin'. Come on, it's rude to make an omega wait."

Tetsurou made way for Kei as he stepped forward, hesitance gone, moving to Tadashi’s back, propping him up as he lay back against the headboard. As Tadashi watched Kei undo his belt, he found himself reminded of when the beta had done the same for the alpha, and felt himself go slack.

“How long you wanted this, Kei-chan?”

“Stop with the ‘Kei-chan’. And… since we first started… coming into our dynamics.”

“Cute. Make sure you finger him real good ‘fore you go in, he gets nice ‘n wet that way.”

“I know how omegas work, Ku-Tetsurou.”

“Betcha studied when he presented. Nerd.”

“Shut up,” he breathed. “Like you don’t know omegan biology down to the last detail.” Regardless of the exchange, he let his hand smooth over Tadashi’s stomach, before dipping down to his crotch, where shyness seemed to take its grip on him again, fingers only just brushing against the omega’s folds, Kei choking on his breath when Tadashi pressed into the contact. His gaze finally lifted, focussing on Tadashi’s face, on how he’s biting his lips and scrunching his eyes, cemented on his features as he slides a finger in.

“Hey,” Kuroo defends, “it’s good to know these things! How else am I gonna take the best care of my mate n’ pups—”

“God, he’s so loose.” Another finger, sliding in with ease.

“Huh? Oh, heh. A knot will do that, yeah.”

“What, are knotting him every night?”

“Well, yeah. Wouldn’t you?”

Kei grunts, removing his fingers even as Tadashi whines. “What’s the point of this, then? He’s already soaking wet.”

“My, my, Kei-kun. So impatient. Well, I suppose our Tadashi likes it rough. Don’t you, kitten?”

A nod, as he peeks at Kei’s face through squinting eyes. 

“Tell him he’s a good boy, Kei.”

“What?”

“Just do it! Makes ‘im feel good.”

Kei makes a fake gagging noise, before returning his attentions to the omega. “...Good boy,” he relented, brushing the underside of his jaw as he took his place over Tadashi, the omega’s legs splayed over his knees as he looms over him. 

“...Thank you,” is whispered, one of the only things Tadashi’s said since entering the bedroom. If it registers to either of the other men, they don’t deem it important. 

Instead, Kei leans in close, and whispers, brows drawn, “Neither of us would be doing this if we didn’t love you,” and starts to ease his way inside. 

“That’s right, kitten. We love you, so we gotta pamper you and make you feel good, give you pups. We look out for our omega, yeah?” 

But Tadashi can barely pay attention, with Kei so deep inside him. Not as thick as Tetsurou, but longer. “Fuck,” he gasped, listening to Kei swear all the same as he struggled to control his expression, the heat of Tadashi’s insides consuming him. But he recovers, and though it’s halting and unsteady at first, manages to set a pace and against his will, the omega’s apprehension melts away, a hormonal fog clouding his mind. Though, he still had presence enough to look up at Kei, as Tetsurou cupped one of his breasts, lifting it. An unspoken invitation, and one Kei would accept readily, dipping his head to wrap his lips around Tadashi’s nipple. It wasn’t the first time; Tetsurou would relieve him whenever he got sore, insisting that pumps were too inorganic, that doing it naturally would make it easier on him when the pups came. 

He still wasn’t exactly used to it, but that isn't to say he didn’t find it pleasurable, the warmth of Kei’s mouth sucking gently at his breast, the sounds it made, and that Kei made as he tasted him. The rhythm the suckling adapted to Kei’s thrusts. When he finally broke for air, he stilled, staring down at a whining Tadashi, tears peeking at his eyes from the stimulation—

—before capturing his mouth in a kiss, forcing him to taste himself before pulling back and slamming in at a much harsher pace, and with three final thrusts, cumming as Tetsurou watched with a smile, Tadashi arching his back as his wall’s spasmed around Kei’s cock.

“God, he’s trying to…”

“Lock you? Yeah, that happens with omegas, tryin’ to get a good grip on your knot. But, uh, you don’t have one. Give’m a minute.”

And with a final gasp of air, Tadashi went slack, collapsing against Tetsurou as slick and cum alike painted the bed below. 

The shower wasn’t big enough for all three of them, to no one’s surprise, but Tetsurou elected to allow Kei to be the one to help Tadashi wash up, while he changed the sheets (he kept a lot of spares, given how often the sheets were soiled). So there they were, Tadashi pressed into Kei as they lounge in the toilet, the beta’s arms between his legs to cleans him out, another on the omega’s collarbone, steadying him as Kei nosed into his neck, kissing at Tetsurou’s bond mark.

“I missed you, ‘Dashi.”

Tadashi let go of any linger tension, smiling. “‘Missed you too, Kei.” 

Later, between his two mates, he’d realize that for once, he didn’t feel guilty or ashamed for the affection he felt for the first time since he began having feelings for Tetsurou.

Instead, between his two mates, he felt at home. He didn’t even feel uncomfortable when he promised Kei that Tadashi could have his pups next.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests (no promises, but certain actions involving my pinned post may help your case) or complaints (I enjoy them very much) you can find me on twitter at: twitter.com/bottomyamaguchi


End file.
